My Revenge Obsession
by Busby-Lizzy
Summary: Francis embarrassed Arthur in front of his lover, Alfred. Arthur decides to humiliate Francis by finding out who Francis really fancies. But… does Arthur really want to know after all?


My Revenge Obsession

Summary: Francis embarrassed Arthur in front of his lover, Alfred. Arthur decides to humiliate Francis by finding out to Francis really fancies. But… does Arthur really want to know after all?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters; they all belong to their rightful owners.

'_How dare he, how could he do that to me?'_ Arthur thought when he angrily stomped out of the conference hall. He soon was followed by his handsome and caring lover. Normally he would cheer up that Alfred cared enough for him to follow him. However something still pissed Arthur off, Alfred was still chuckling quietly but Arthur could hear him. "Alfred, SHUT UP!" He yelled but Alfred tried to reason with him. "But Artie, it was only a joke." Arthur huffed, he didn't, no he _couldn't _see this as a joke.

But Alfred wasn't done yet. "I really don't see why it's so bad; they were just telling stories about the past." "That, is exactly why they are so bad." Arthur didn't realize he looked quite sad but Alfred did. He pulled Arthur closer in a hug and squeezed the air out of Arthur's lungs. "Okay, okay. I'm alright. You can stop holding me now." Arthur sighed when he got over his initial shock. "But I don't want to, Artie." Alfred whined and pecked Arthur softly on his lips.

That night Alfred and Arthur had some fun, but Arthur was still very angry at Francis for telling centuries-old stories about him to Alfred. It made him realize how _old_ he actually was. There was not a single meeting planned for the rest of the month so Arthur could scheme his entire revenge-plan.

He decided he would find out who Francis really loved; because he's the country of love he should love at least truly one person. Since Francis always has a different lover every… week, he never knew if Francis has someone special.

He planned every bit, everything was calculated. Nothing would go wrong. Arthur praised his country's detective books, movies and skills. He grinned to himself. '_This would be bloody perfect_.'

- two weeks later in the conference meeting-

Francis jumped up "Why did you do that?" he asked as his arm bled. "I'm sorry Frog." I acted and gave him a few plasters where my great-eavesdropping-miniature-mechanism (or GEMM) was placed in it. He thanked Arthur for the plasters but didn't know that this was the beginning of a series of even more hurtful days, neither did Arthur.

First it was amusing to hear the things Francis did when he was alone. Like, he sung some cheery tunes under his breath and he didn't go as much on dates as before. Arthur wondered when that changed.

But after a while Arthur needed to hear Francis, it felt like Arthur needed an everyday dose of Francis' voice. It became that bad that he didn't listen to his own lover when he asked Arthur something.

Alfred knew something was wrong with Arthur, he always sat in the couch not saying a word and one time Alfred saw him staring at the same page for twenty minutes. Arthur knew he was acting weird, he knew he was being totally obsessed. But he couldn't help it anymore. He couldn't stop listening to Francis' voice.

And then one day, Alfred found out. Alfred found the earplug Arthur wears when Arthur was in the shower. He listened to it and he heard Francis talk. When Arthur came out of the bathroom, Alfred was ready to leave. He was sitting on the bed with his coat on and his suitcase next to him. "Alfred, what's going on?" Arthur asked confused however he had the slightest idea why Alfred would leave. Alfred showed him the earplug, laid it down and walked past Arthur. He didn't even want an explanation. Arthur sighed and let his face drop, ashamed. _How could he let this happen?_

The next days didn't go easier, he tried to contact Alfred; however he wasn't lucky and Alfred obviously didn't want to speak with him. He really messed up big time. And Francis, well it seemed like he wasn't feeling so happy himself. But why, Arthur had no idea.

Arthur never thought that all the things that happened were Francis' fault, because it was _him_ who wanted to have revenge, not Francis. He felt depressed for sure, but he wasn't going to blame other people because he was hurt. It wasn't like Arthur was heartbroken, he actually only felt bad for Alfred.

One night, he stayed up till midnight, something he doesn't do normally. However Francis was going to go to a bar with Prussia and Spain. And they were trying to convince him of something. "Francis, he isn't worth it. Why don't you understand?" He heard Prussia say to Francis. Was… was Prussia talking about the one Francis loved, it sure sounded like that. "I know, alright. It's just" Francis sounded regretful, "that when I have my eyes on someone they won't leave him until I have that person."

Spain quietly spoke "Francis, I don't think you'll ever have him for your own." Arthur was defiantly confused now, was the person Francis loved taken? "Yeah" Prussia continued, "especially since he belongs to Alfred." He belongs to Alfred, Alfred like Alfred F. Jones that Alfred. '_But…why, how? Francis didn't love me, he couldn't!' _Arthur panicked but he didn't had very long because he heard in his earplug that a door opened and slammed shut. He heard the fast footsteps Francis made he could clearly understand the French curse words Francis used since almost no one else walked outside on midnight.

He suddenly heard a ripping noise and held his breath; that was his eavesdropping system. "Angleterre, now you know what you wanted to." Francis said and crushed the plaster in his hand. Arthur's heart stopped, '_for how long did Francis know_?'

The next morning a last minute meeting was organized, Arthur looked like shit, and he didn't sleep last night. He came inside the men's bathroom and saw Ivan holding Alfred in a tight embrace; I couldn't say I did that once last month. And after that Ivan gently kissed Alfred on the lips. I turned around and walked back out. I wasn't angry, I just wanted to give these two privacy; however Japan and Hungary would probably find out and try everything to take pictures of them.

When he walked outside he bumped into Francis. Arthur looked like a deer in the headlight; while Francis looked as normal as possible with horrible bag beneath his eyes. "Uh, … I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Arthur said awkwardly, "Well Angleterre you aren't me, non." He retorted as if last night never happened. "Francis, stop ignoring what happened, it's stupid." Francis looked at him with a serious and sad expression.

"I'm not the one 'ere who is stupid." "Well what do you want me to be or do then?" Arthur and Francis started yelling things at each other and some people came to look what's wrong but left when they saw that they were just fighting. However someone could obviously see what was wrong here, because Francis and Arthur were both very close to tears. However none ever fell.

"Why did you break up with Alfred, is it because of me. Because then I'll never forgive you." France asked desperately. "Why would you even care, frog?" "Because I don't want you to make mistakes Arthur." He explained. "If you think that I make a mistake by loving you, then you're wrong. I made a mistake by hurting Alfred the way I did. But I do love you." Arthur looked up and saw Francis' hopeful but still worried eyes. "You idiot, come here." Arthur playfully sighed and when Francis came closer he caught Francis off guard by kissing him. However Francis didn't need to be a fast learner to catch up with Arthur and soon surpassing Arthur's skills.

END (and a little extra)

"You are going to apologize to Alfred for making him worried and sad over you." And when Arthur didn't move Francis playfully yelled, "NOW!" However Arthur knew the real threat behind Francis' words and really did start running towards Alfred and Ivan who were in a happy conversation. "Uh, Alfred?" Arthur asked and Alfred looked up "What's up Artie?" "Well I came to… uh, to-." "Apologize for all the bad things Angleterre has done to you." Francis ended up finishing Arthur's sentence.

Alfred looked behind Arthur to Francis and smiled mischievous. '_They're up to something' _Arthur thought. "Well, I don't really believe that and I'm still not over the pain you gave me." Arthur mouth dropped. "Uh, what can I do to make it up to you?" Arthur asked in the end. "Well," spoke Francis from behind him. "you could allow me to tell stories about you to Alfred." Ivan chuckled, Alfred full out grinned and when Arthur turned around he saw the most devious, wicked and lustful smirk he had ever seen on Francis' face. Oh dear, this could never end well.

END

AN: I hoped you liked it! I have one week and two days, I think, and then my exams start. So actually I should be learning instead of writhing, but this way I'm learning more English, so that's good. I'll defiantly be glad when summer vacation starts and then next year I'll go to an Art school. Yeah!


End file.
